HMV: Grinch Night (Part 1)
Duchess Productions' Halloween music video of Grinch Night from Halloween is Grinch Night. Song: * Grinch Night Song From: * Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Halloween Video Intro (2019)) * (Fade in from black) * Ratigan's Henchmen: Surprise! * (Basil Falls) * (Mushu and Cri-Kee Scream) * (Flik Screams) * Timon: Whoa! * (Alvin Screams) * (Usagi's Shocked Face) * (Ash's Surprised Face) * (Chip and Dale's Surprised Face) * Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! * (Basil and Dawson Turn Around) * Ratigan: A marvelous performance. (Chuckles) * (Basil Looks Mad) * Ratigan: And, my friends, we have a surprise for you. * (The Backson Appears) * Ichy: Surprise! * (Hopper Appears) * (Queen Beryl Smiles) * (The Alpha Gang Appears) * (Jafar Laughs) * (Fairy Godmother Laughs) * (Fat Cat Laughs) * (Katz Laughs) * (Ozzy Laughs) * (Drake Laughs) * (Rasputin Laughs) * (Mojo Jojo Laughs) * (Mandark Laughs) * Isabella Garcia-Shapiro: Do you worst. * Max: Bring on your spooks. * Rei Hino: Shoot the works. * Alvin Seville: I will not flinch. * Ratigan: Oh? (Runs After Basil) * (Courage Screams) * (Dinosaurs from Fantasia Look at Tyrannosaurus Rex) * Gabby Gabby: Eucharia. Eucharia. * Uncle Harry: This is it! * (George Gasps) * Queen Narissa: This is it! * (Bugs is Shocked) * (Pirates Dancing Around Wendy, John, and Michael): Grinch is gonna get ya! Grinch is gonna get ya! (Dance Scene from Aladdin and the King of Thieves During "Welcome to the 40 Thieves): Grinchin' who's for a laugh. Yah! Eucharia. Eucharia. This is it HA (Eucharia) * (Ben Ravencroft with His Spell Book): This is it HA (Eucharia) Grinch is gonna get ya! (This is it HA) Grinch is gonna get ya! (This is it HA) Grinchin' who's for a laugh. (Grinch is gonna get ya) Yah! (Grinch is gonna get ya) Grinchin' who's for a laugh. (Grinch is gonna get ya) Yah! (Grinch is gonna get ya) Grinchin' who's for a laugh. Yah! Clips/Years/Companies: * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * Sailor Moon (Eternal Dreams, & Fight to the Finish;@1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Pokemon (The Water Flowers of Cerulean City; @1997 OLM) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (To the Rescue Part 1, Adventures in Squirrelsitting, & Weather or Not; @1989-1990 Disney) * Winnie the Pooh (@2011 Disney) * The Land Before Time 4: Journey Through the Mists (@1996 Universal) * Dinosaur King (Battle at the Pyramids; @2007 Sunrise) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (A Night at the Katz Motel; @1999-2002 Cartoon Network) * The Land Before Time 2: The Great Valley Adventure (@1994 Universal) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox) * The Powerpuff Girls (The Rowdyruff Boys; @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dexter's Rival; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Phineas and Ferb (Summer Belongs to You; @2007-2015 Disney) * Dragon Tales (No Hitter; @1999-2005 PBS) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Toy Story 4 (@2019 Disney/Pixar) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (Uncle Harry; @1983-1990 Bagdasarian Productions) * George Shrinks (Down By the Bayou; @2000-2001 PBS) * Space Jam (@1996 Warner Bros.) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (@1996 Disney) * Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost (@1999 Warner Bros.) Notes: * Dedicated to everyone who made their own version. * This is the 1st part of Grinch Night. * This is my first video to feature "Toy Story 4 (2019)". Category:Halloween Music Videos Category:Music Videos Category:Duchess Productions Category:Duchess Productions Transcript